I'd Lie
by chloe-bug
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Based on the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. AU story. ClairePeter. Claire knows things about Peter that no one else does.


**Author: chloe-bug**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will own Heroes. I only own the plot.**

**Notes: AU story. Nathan is NOT Claire's bio-dad. That means Peter is NOT Claire's uncle! R+R!!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

It was the first time Peter would let me drive in five months since I had told him about driving Brody's car into a building. He probably would have let me drive if I hadn't told him I did it on purpose. I was in the driver's seat of Niki's cherry red convertible trying to bask in the glory of being behind the wheel of a car again, but the younger Petrellie brother was diverting my attention.

He was telling me about some party he had to attend because of Nathan. I know how much he hates going to those things, but I also know that he would do anything for his brother. He would do anything for anybody. As I was looking at him, I notice that his deep brown eyes had the tinyest bit of green in them. His voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I turned my eyes back to the road.

I'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

_  
_" There was this couple there," he continues not noticing my lapse in concentration ( good thing that when he gets into telling a story, there's nothing that can stop him, thank goodness to, or he probably wouldn't let me drive again for a _long_ time)," And they were yelling so loudly." he looked over at me," I'm supprised you didn't hear it back at the apartment."

" Yeah, it was a pretty quite night." I said looking over at him. He smiled.

" Your lucky." he sighed," After hearing them argue all night, I don't think I'll ever want to fall in love." He scraches the back of his neck, while nodding. This is what hedoes when he's sure about something.

" Don't say that." I told him, giggleing nervously, hopeing that he was kidding.

" What would you know, you're a fifteen year old blonde." he says affectionately," Hey, that reminds me of a joke I heard D.L. tell Niki the other day." He chuckles at the memory," Okay. How do you confuse a blonde?"

I shake my head," How?"

" You put her in a circular room and tell her to find a corner. How does a blonde confuse you?"

I shake my head again," How?"

" She comes out and says she found the corner." Now he's dying of laughter. I fake a smile but it must look real enough because Peter doesn't question me.

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green He loves to argue_ _Born on the seventeenth_ _His sister's beautiful He has his father's eyes_ _And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie _

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long

We were living in an apartment complex about a mile from Niki and D.L.'s house. We thought it would be safer if we left Texas and New York, so Vegas it was ( or as close to Vegas as possible).

I was in the living room, reading on the couch. I noticed Peter come out of the kitchen and sweep a glace around the room. I know, he knows that it's wrong for him, a thirty- year- old man to be living in a very small two bedroom apartment with a fifteen- year-old girl. One of the best things about Peter, is he knows it's wrong and he doesn't care.

I watch as he walks farther into the living room and stands at the end of the couch. I set my book down on the floor because of our lack of a coffee table, knowing what's to come. Peter takes his hands and hooks them on to the couch then lifts the end he's on up and moves it back. He walks around to my end and repeats this process. D.L. finds it weird that Peter does this, but I've found that he only does this when Matt or Isaac call. It means he's worried because Matt heard a cops thoughts about a girl missing in Texas, or that Isaac has painted a new apocolypse.

" What's wrong now?" I ask as soon as he sits on the opposite side of the couch.

" Your schooling." he sighs. I give him a questioning look," I know it's summer but do you have any clue as to what school you want to go to?" I shook my head 'no'," Well you need to find out so we can come up with a story for your sudden move here with a man you have no relation to at all." I nooded as he picked at the hem of his shirt, another nervous habbit he has. Finaly I chose to talk.

" Sure." Okay it wasn't much, but it was a start.

" Oh and Matt's coming to visit." Then he ran out of the room.

' Great' I thought. Matt heard someones thoughts that might involve us, so he's comeing to visit so he can help us get our stories straight,' Just great.'

He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

Now Matt knows my little secret.

I was so scared about him coming over. Peter didn't notice my riged behavior, thank God.

I guess it was best that it was Matt found out and not one of the other guys who would make fun of me or tell Peter the truth. That would be really bad. If Peter found out he would send me away in a heartbeat.

The night Matt left I heard Peter in his room crying. I walked to the door and gave a tentive knock.

" Peter." I called gently," Can I come in?" He was silent for a moment, then I heard a stifled ' yes'. I went in and saw him sitting on the floor leaning against his bed. I slowly walked farther into the room, and sat down beside him," Are you okay?" I ask, but instantly I scold myself. Of course he wasn't all right.

He let's out a choked," Yes."

I sigh," No your not."

" If you knew that I wasn't okay, why'd you ask?" he asks giving me a look that said that he was only kidding. But unlukily for me I missed it.

" Well I don't know. It's just what you say, I guess. I mean if I was crying you would ask me what was wro-"

" Claire," he said cutting," I'm just messing with you. Relax."

" Oh.. . " I pause for a moment," Well what's wrong?" I ask.

Peter lets out a sigh," Simone. . . she d-. . . she's. . . " he takes a deep breath before continuing," She's dead."

I lunge at him, giving him a hug so tight that I hoped didn't hurt him," I'm so sorry." I wispered into his ear. He pulls back slightly, not releasing me.

" But you hated Simone." he says confused.

" I didn't hate her." I defended," We just didn't get along."

Peter frowns," Oh." He glances at the clock and I wish he hadn't, becuase that means he's about to make me leave," You should get to bed Claire," he says predictably," It's late." I nod and we stand up together.

" Good night." I tell him quitely.

He kisses the top of my head ( not noticing the involintary shiver going down my spine)," Good night, Claire." 

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

I was making breakfast when I felt someones eyes boring into my back. I turned around and saw Peter leaning against the wall, watching me cook. When he noticed that I was watching him watch me, he quickly turned and walked to the door.

" I'm going out with D.L. to find something for Niki's birthday." he called over his shoulder," Will you wait for me to get back before you leave?" he turned back to me.

I nodded," Sure." I said, and as a joke, before he was out the door I yelled," Don't get killed!"

When I went back to the stove to finish my cooking, I tought,' What a silly question. Of course I would wait for him." 

He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle

In the morning when I wake up,the first thing I see is a picture of me and Peter when we were moveing in. Niki had taken the picture for us. We were standing in the living room, all sweaty and dusty from moveing the furniture every five minutes because I didn't like any of the spots we had chosen to put things. Peter's arm was looped around my shoulders and my arm was around his waist. We were both smiling tiredly at the camera.

As I look at the picture, it always amazes me that he can be all sweaty and dusty and still look so amazingly handsom.

I get up and go to the bathroom to snag the first shower. I love the fact that I wake up an hour before Peter, so I can have extra time to do my hair and make-up without being rushed. I take lots of care doing these two things in hopes that Peter will notice me as something more than a friend.

Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you all liked it. Please let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
